Fireworks
by Rem741
Summary: What really happened on the date at the fireworks. Percabeth.


I swear Annabeth Chase just asked me out on a date! The July 4th fireworks were always nice, and I usually saw them with Annabeth and Grover but that was just as friends, I think this was different. I mean, she's cute but I'm not sure I really want her to be my girlfriend. Then again I know we'd get along if she was. This is stupid; I should leave it up to her she's the wise girl. I apparently was staring off into space because Grover came over and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Dude! What's going on?" yelled Grover.

"Nothing," I stuttered a bit on the state of shock.

"Yeah right…" he said.

"Whatever," I said. I wasn't sure if I should tell him because if I told him I thought it was a date then he would ask Annabeth but if Annabeth didn't take it as a date I'd be screwed! I was losing my mind. Why am I losing my mind over Annabeth? We only see each other like every day! Stop freakin' out man…you're over reacting. I caught myself staring at nothing again. I went to my cabin o maybe I could try and forget about what just happened. But how can I forget! No girl has ever asked me out before! Being in my cabin never really helped me think so I decided to walk down to the beach. I jumped right into the water and instantly my mind was clear. I swam around for a bit talking to some friends of mine before I finally came back up to sit on the beach.

"Hey seaweed brain!" I heard a voice yell behind me.

"Hey," I called back but not as enthusiastically.

"You're not still mad that I beat you again are you?" Annabeth asked.

"No, that's over and done with."

"Yeah."

"I hope the fireworks are good tonight," I reply.

"I hope there're different from last year. I kind of want something different,' she said.

"Aren't they usually close to the same every year?" I asked.

"Not this year," she laughed

"What's so funny?" I asked laughing along for no reason.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she said and she ran away. That was odd. She's never done that to me. She almost always tells me everything. As I walked my way into the forest and towards the cabins I noticed that there was only about a half an hour till the fireworks started. My clothes were filthy from the game so I went to my cabin to change. I than realized why these insane thoughts were occurring to me. Aphrodite was messing with my head. I had to use my own thoughts and I focused on pushing another spirit out of my body. I instantly felt much better. It was Aphrodite all along. The only other person it could have been was Hera but Athena wouldn't like Hera cursing her daughter with this Poseidon kid! I'm pretty sure it was Aphrodite because technically she's just doing her job and not messing with the daughter of Athena's love life. I heard Chiron's horn blow and knew the fireworks would be starting in five minutes. I got to the edge of the beach where the sand meets the forest before Annabeth found me. "Hello again," she said.

"Hello," I replied.

"So… what's up?"

"Um…. I came here to see the fireworks."

"Want to go sit down?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied. We walked over to the edge of the shore right so the water couldn't hit us (because Annabeth could actually get wet). I was watching the stars as I noticed our hands coming closer and closer together. When our hands finally touched not a sound came out as our hands intertwined. A rush went through my body. I was holding her hand! I mean I've done it before but this wasn't because of fear, it was an easier and lighter hand touch than usual. It sent a shiver down my spine. I never ever had that same feeling before. I was actually holding hands with a girl I liked for a change! We laid there holding hands and watching as the Hephaestus kids set off the fireworks. I then realized Grover was not present with us.

"Where's Grover?" I asked.

"He's probably off kissing Juniper senseless," she laughed. I pictured Grover and Juniper kissing, that was a scary site. I had to get that picture out of my mind. I tried to set my mind back onto the fireworks. The fireworks were almost the same as always but a little surprise here and there. I think I figured out what Annabeth meant before. These fireworks were different. I was watching them holding hands with Annabeth.


End file.
